Remords
by Ga3lle
Summary: Peter, en proie à ses remords, déprime. Heureusement, il y a toujours quelqu'un là pour le consoler ! J'avoue le résumé n'est pas très engageant mais si vous pouviez quand même aller jeter un oeil à ma fic...


_**Titre:**__ Remords_

_**Personnages: **__Peter & Susan (pas d'inceste, rassurez-vous ! Nous avons là une jolie relation purement fraternelle ! Si seulement je pouvais avoir pareille relation avec mon frère au lieu des enguelades quotidiennes ! xD)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Les personnages et l'histoire à la base de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas et gnagnagna...Quoique et si C.S Lewis s'était réincarné en moi, ça changerait la donne, non ? xD_

_**Genre: **__Alors là...Aucune idée ! _

_**Note de l'auteur: **__Alors voilà cette fic se passe après la victoire de Caspian sur l'armée de Miraz, durant le temps où les Pevensie sont encore à Narnia._

_J'ai trouvé, après avoir vu LE PRINCE CASPIAN, que Peter avait l'air vraiment perturbé: il se bat dans son monde; quand il arrive à Narnia, il fait son ptit roi et envoie quelques uns de ses soldats à la mort...Je me suis dit que Peter était quelque peu troublé dans ce second film...Petite analyse de ses sentiments et de ce qu'il en résulte !_

_Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! ; )_

_Merci d'avance._

Peter se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses remords, ses regrets et sa peine.

Le remords de s'être cru encore Roi de Narnia après 1300 ans et de s'être comporté en tant que tel.

Le regret de n'avoir pas cru Lucy et d'une certaine façon et par extension, Aslan.

La peine, la douleur profonde d'avoir envoyé ses soldats, ses fidèles Narniens à une mort certaine.

Il se sentait tellement stupide. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire sa conduite.

Penser à tous ces Narniens, perdus par sa faute, lui faisait verser quelques larmes amères.

Et souvent, la même pensée perfide s'insinuait dans son esprit:

_J'aurais dû mourir cette nuit-là au château de Miraz._

Il ne pouvait s'en défaire et à présent cette litanie ne cessait de le poursuivre de cette accusation.

Sa tristesse semblait se faire de plus en plus noire chaque jour.

Pourtant, Narnia était sortie d'affaire à présent que Miraz et ses seigneurs avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire et Caspian couronné Roi depuis maintenant près de trois jours.

Peter savait que bientôt Aslan les renverrait en Angleterre, lui, son frère et ses soeurs.

Ce qui suffisait à le démoraliser encore plus. Inlassablement, il cherchait un moyen de se rattraper, de corriger ses erreurs, de se faire pardonner. Il n'essayait pas de redorer son plastron de Grand Roi de Narnia. Loin de là. Puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais terni aux yeux du peuple de Narnia. Les Narniens, en effet, ne semblaient ne pas lui tenir rigueur des fautes dont il s'était rendu coupable.

Peter, empli de reconnaissance pour ce peuple qui l'idolatrait, continuait à se démener pour trouver un moyen de se racheter avant son départ.

Jusqu'à ce que la conclusion s'imposat à son esprit avec une clarté douloureuse : on ne pouvait racheter la perte de vies.

A partir de cet instant, Peter sombra dans un abîme de culpabilité. Il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, ne faisait que grignoter ses repas et passait ses journées sur son balcon, contemplant la splendeur de ce pays qu'il aimait tant, le coeur rongé par une douleur sans nom.

Aussi ce jour-là comme les quatre précédents, il était appuyé sur la balustrade de son balcon, le visage posé sur un bras et le regard perdu au loin...quand Susan entra.

Avec un pincement de coeur, elle observa son frère. Habillé de noir, il semblait porter le deuil.

Sa posture indiquait parfaitement sa vulnérabilité. Susan n'avait jamais senti Peter si fragile.

D'habitude c'était elle qui se reposait sur lui. Mais cette fois, Peter avait besoin d'elle.

Elle le rejoignit sur le balcon.

- Salut.

Peter redressa la tête, surpris. Puis son regard se fit doux et un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses traits.

- Salut, répondit-il simplement.

Susan chercha ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

_Peter...ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vu. Tu nous manques._

_Non. Trop...gnangnan._

_Peter, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler._

_Non. Trop "psychologue"._

_Peter, je déteste te voir dans cet état, alors je t'en prie, remue-toi, bouge un peu !_

_Non. Trop..._

- Est ce que quelque chose te tracasse, Susan ?

Susan faillit se jeter du balcon à cette question soucieuse de Peter. Mais elle se maîtrisa:

- Non. Pour moi, tout va bien.

Elle lui sourit. Peter la dévisagea quelques instants comme pour s'assurer des dires de sa soeur:

- Je vois ça, lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.

Susan hésita avant de dire:

- En fait, non. Ca ne va pas si bien que ça.

Peter leva sur elle un regard alarmé le temps d'une seconde. Puis le regard se durcit mais Peter demanda d'un ton presque anodin:

- Quelque chose ou quelqu'un te cause du souci ?

Susan vrilla son regard dans celui de son frère:

- Oui. Toi.

L'expression de Peter se mua en surprise:

- Moi ?

- Oui. Toi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Peter...tu sais bien que je ne peux pas être heureuse si toi tu es malheureux.

Peter se détourna de sa soeur pour se perdre dans les contrées éloignées de Narnia.

- Je vais bien, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Tu sais bien que non.

Susan s'approcha de son frère et lui enlaça les épaules dans un geste affectueux et tendre.

Alors Peter commença à parler.

Le soleil se couchait sur Narnia et le ciel prenait de jolis teintes roses.

Assise par terre, la tête de Peter reposant sur ses jambes étendues, Susan caressait inlassablement les cheveux couleur épi de maïs de son frère.

Elle était profondément peinée de ne s'être pas préoccupée de Peter plus tôt.

Les aveux de son frère l'avaient abasourdie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il se mortifierait ainsi l'esprit.

Bien sûr, il avait fait des erreurs. Mais après tout...il n'était, lui aussi, qu'un être de chair. Les gens avaient tendance à oublier qu'au fond, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Tant de responsabilités lui revenaient parce qu'il était l'aîné.

Il avait cru bien faire mais s'était lamentablement trompé. Cela arrivait. Et personne ne le blamait pour cela.

C'était ce que Susan lui avait murmuré après sa douloureuse confusion. Elle lui avait dit que de nombreux autres Rois avaient fait des erreurs toutes aussi dramatiques. A commencer par leur frère.

C'était le lot de chaque souverain, de devoir prendre des décisions délicates et d'en assumer les conséquences en cas de retombées positives...ou négatives. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Elle avait à son tour parlé, parlé et parlé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente apaisé et qu'un sourire timide vienne éclairer les traits de son aîné.

A présent, libéré du poids qu'il portait, Peter laissait ses pensées dériver. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner...mais la vie continuait. Et il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser filer sous son nez. Susan avait raison.

Il sourit en contemplant le visage doux de sa soeur, penché au-dessus de lui.

Sourire que Susan lui rendit avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Peter et de murmurer:

- Tu es toujours le plus grand Roi de Narnia de tous les temps, Peter.

_Une petite review pour donner ton avis ? _


End file.
